familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868)
Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Children = Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) ^ Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) Peder Pedersen (1829) Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |Notes = ^ Winblad line |Findagrave = Maren Sophia Olsdatter }} Maren Sofie Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad (b. 1791, Gullestad farm, Liknes or Lechnes parish, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. 1868, Herad, Vest-Agder, Norway) Birth Maren was the daughter of Ole Svensen (1762-1819) of Øye Øvre; and Anne Olsdatter (1762-1851) of Eigeland ytre. Maren was born on Gullestad farm, Liknes or Lechnes parish, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway. Siblings *Ingerid Olsdatter (1796-?) of Gullestad *Samuel Olsen (1800-1887) of Gullestad, who married Margrete Elisabeth Vaarum Gullestad farm, Norway Maren and her family appeared in the 1801 Norway Census living in Gullestad, Liknes parish, Kvinesdal, Vest-Agder, Norway. She was listed under the name "Maren Sophia Olsd" and her sister is listed as "Inger Olsdtr". Ole's occupation was listed as "Bonde og gaardbeboer". Marriage Maren married Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log on December 28, 1811 at Herad parish, Vest-Agder, Norway. She was listed as "Maren Sophie Olsdr" and he was listed as "Peder Andreas Hansen". Children *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log, who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896) and they had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) a baker who married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) and had three of his children emigrate to the United States *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829) who died as an infant *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a breadseller and married Serine Larsdatter of Drange (1840-1905), and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Kvinesdal, Norway Maren appears in the 1865 Norway Census living on Klungeland farm in Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway with her son, Hans Pedersen. The census listed her birthplace as "Qvinesdal". She was listed as "Maren Sofie Olsdatter". Death She died in 1868. Burial She may have been buried in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Herad bygdebok *"Peder Andreas Hansen f. 1790. Han gifta seg i 1811 med Maren Sofie Olsdtr. Gullestad. Barn: Pernille Helene 1812 (d. liten), Hans Log 1814, Anna 1816 (d. 1831), Olene Andrea 1819, Ole Mathias 1822, Helene Elisabet 1825, Peder 1829 (d. liten), Peder Andreas 1831, Hans Elias 1837. De solgte garden og flytta til Klungland i 1820? åra. Peder Andreas døde der i 1849, Maren Sofie i 1868, 78 år gml." (Norwegian) *"Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) was born in 1790. In 1811 he married Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868). Their children were: Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812); Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1896); Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831); Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912); Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914); Helene Elisabet Pedersdatter (1825-?); Peder Pedersen (1829); Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?); and Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?). He moved to Klungland farm around 1820. Peder Andreas died in 1849, Maren Sofie died in 1868, at 78 years old." (English translation) Relationship Maren Sofie Olsdatter (1791-1868) was the third, great-grandmother of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). She was the third, great-grandmother of Judith Kaye Grothe (1947- ). She was the great-grandmother of Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940). Images Image:Document missing.png|1791 birth Image:Olsdatter-Maren 1801 Gullestad.gif|1801 census for Gullestad farm Image:Olsdatter-Maren 01a.gif|1811 marriage Image:Pedersen-Hans 1865 census.gif|1865 Norway census Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530340433.jpg|1868 death Category:Non-SMW people articles